


Обрывки памяти

by Edessa, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edessa/pseuds/Edessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Мия не помнит то, что необходимо для спасения. Но то, что хотелось бы забыть помнит.





	Обрывки памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Расчлененка

Раньше Мия не страдала провалами в памяти. Она всегда четко помнила, что, когда, зачем и как, просчитывала все шаги до цели и готова была действовать в считаные мгновения. Сейчас она не могла даже вспомнить, каким было это "раньше". Лишь разрозненные образы — детство, родители, учеба, свадьба, семья… Но ведь было еще. Была работа, была причина, по которой она оказалась здесь, в Луизиане. И почему так привычно в руках лежит боевой нож.

— Эй, не спи. Ты в порядке?

Зои недовольно нахмурилась, обнимая мятую картонную коробку. Мия поспешно вскочила, думая, куда убрать нож, но Зои оружие не смутило. Она как-то странно относилась к Мие, будто ей что-то обещали. Еще бы Мия помнила что.

— Да, все нормально, — рассеянно протянула Мия. — Ты что, уезжаешь?

Нельзя отсюда уехать. Эвелина будет против.

— В комнате тесновато стало. Решила пожить в старом трейлере, — Зои мрачно усмехнулась. — Поможешь?

Мия коротко кивнула, убирая нож за ремень брюк, оглянулась на старые кованные ворота.

Воспоминание, возникшее в голове, больше было похоже на смутный сон.

_Мужчина пролезает между створками ворот, воровато оглядывается. По округе уже пошли слухи, что дом Бейкеров заброшен, так что мародеры всех мастей стали тянуться к нему. Эви это не нравилось. Ее дом никто не смел трогать._

_Он замечает Мию, стоящую в тени старого дерева, слишком поздно. Он пытается перехватить руку с ножом, но Мия быстрее. Первый удар — в плечо. Мужчина кричит от боли и ужаса, но Эвелине этого мало, и Мия об этом хорошо знает. Поэтому она хватает мужчину за шиворот и разворачивает, одной рукой прижав к дереву. И втыкает нож в живот, медленно проворачивая. Человек орет, но в этой глуши вряд ли кто его услышит. Тем более ночью. Поэтому Мия продолжает: не вынимая нож, медленно ведет вверх, вскрывая неудачливого вора. Когда нож упирается в ребра, Мия отпускает человека, дает ему упасть. Внутренности цепляются за лезвие, вываливаются наружу. Мия равнодушно наблюдает за этим, как и за тем, насколько тихо скулит еще живой человек. Дальнейшее не ее забота._

Джек кладет ей руку на плечо, что-то говорит. Мия и так знает, что нужно делать, и отходит в сторону. Ее работа завершена. Джек спокойно хватает человека за ногу и тащит за собой. На земле остаются следы крови и обрывки внутренностей.

Мия пришла в себя, когда Зои еще раз ее окликнула.

— Все-таки спишь, — та мрачно ухмыльнулась. — Помоги принести еще одну коробку. Хочу успеть перенести все, пока папа… занят.

Мия, не заметив эту оговорку, всмотрелась в траву. И вздрогнула, заметив след уже засохшей крови, тянущийся к дому.

***  
Мия путалась в происходящем вокруг, в собственной памяти. Она была уверена, что Зои живет в трейлере во дворе уже давно, но в голове то и дело всплывали фрагменты, как они вместе таскали коробки не так уж и много времени назад. Мия старалась не думать об этом.

Зои курила. Может, делала это раньше, а может, начала только сейчас. Она курила в открытое окошко трейлера и покосилась на Мию.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросила она. В стотысячный раз. Или в первый.

— Я… я не помню, — призналась Мия. — Все слишком… сложно.

— И как оказалась здесь — не помнишь? — Зои удивленно посмотрела на нее, забыв про сигарету. Мия покачала головой, и девушка выругалась.  
— Все это из-за нее. Из-за Эвелины. Она заразила всех нас. И теперь крутит, как хочет, — Зои бросила окурок в пепельницу, достала следующую сигарету.

Ее слова чем-то отозвались в памяти Мии. Девочка. Она важна. Но Мия не помнила почему.

— Идем, мама просила помочь с ужином. Не лучшая идея отказывать ей. Особенно сейчас.

Зои знала что-то, чего не может понять Мия. А понять это нужно. Мия не знала, но была уверена, что в «белых пятнах» ее памяти прячется что-то важное.

_Этой ночью кто-то снова пытался пробраться в дом, неожиданно ясно вспомнила Мия, когда шла по обшарпанному коридору. Она была здесь, когда два человека зашли через не закрытую на замок дверь. Мия была там — непонятно почему, но была. Эти воришки были внимательнее. Они заметили Мию и заговорили с ней. Кажется, задавали какие-то общие вопросы, пытались отвлечь. Второй уже что-то доставал. Перцовый баллончик, наверное._

_— Зря вы сюда пришли, — смогла произнести Мия. Эвелина не хочет, чтобы мамочка говорила. Эвелина хочет, чтобы мамочка убила воров._

_Мия с рыком рванула вперед, схватив одного из них и впечатав в стену. Второй успел схватить со стоящего в коридоре комода статуэтку и ударить Мию, но ей плевать. Она развернулась, поймала напавшего за руку и легко, словно щепку, сломала ее, выворачивая костями наружу, забрала статуэтку и воткнула в шею — крик раздражал Эвелину. Мужчина захрипел, попытался целой рукой остановить хлещущую кровь. Мия выдернула статуэтку медленно, оскалилась в ответ на полный ужаса мутнеющий взгляд. Мужчина упал, окончательно выворачивая кости сломанной руки, но ему уже все равно. Мие тоже все равно. Она повернулась ко второму вору. Тот попытался отползти, что-то причитая. Мия не вслушивалась. Она услышала, кажется оглушительно громко, стук его сердца, а потом поняла, чего хочет Эвелина. Мия отбросила покорёженную статуэтку, за шиворот подняла вора и вцепилась ему в горло. Человек захрипел, дернулся, но Мия держала крепко, терпеливо наблюдая, как синеет его лицо, как закатываются глаза. Когда под пальцами перестал биться пульс, Мия его отпустила._

— Что такое? — Зои осторожно коснулась ее локтя. Мия потерла лоб, помотала головой.

— Просто… вспомнилось. Идем.

Зои покосилась на нее, но передернула плечами и пошла вперед.

В этот вечер на ужин было жаркое из сердца. Мия предпочла остаться голодной. В ушах все еще стоял панический стук.

***  
Все время, в течение которого Мия осознавала себя, она старалась проводить вместе с Зои. Девушка сопротивлялась, и, по воле Эвелины, собственная семья ее ненавидела. Но Зои хотя бы здраво судила о происходящем вокруг, в отличие от них. И все помнила, в отличие от Мии. Зои же и рассказала про записку, которую оставила Мия, когда ее только нашли.

— Сыворотка? Я написала, что можно сделать сыворотку? — рассеянно переспросила Мия, смотря в маленькое окошко трейлера. Снаружи стемнело.

— Да, — Зои вцепилась в край стола, заглядывая Мие в лицо. — То, что может нас излечить. И тогда мы сбежим отсюда.

Мия отвела от нее взгляд, пытаясь вспомнить то, о чем говорила Зои. В голове вспыхивали смутные воспоминания. _Корабль, сирена, стены, покрытые чем-то черным, мужчина, отталкивающий ее… Он пытается что-то сказать, но гниет заживо, сблевывает на пол массу, бывшую когда-то ранее его внутренними органами. Мия знала его раньше. Как же его звали? Алек? Ален? Алан? Неважно. Сыворотка. Он говорил что-то когда-то про сыворотку._  
  
— Я… я не помню, — Мия сжала виски. Начинала болеть голова.

— Так вспоминай! — рявкнула Зои, но выдохнула и покачала головой. — Прости. Нет смысла на тебя давить, когда Эвелина…

Зои мучительно вздохнула, покосилась в окно.

— Давай спать. Пока что-нибудь… — она опять не стала договаривать, махнула рукой.

Места в тесном трейлере было немного, так что спать приходилось вместе. Мия лежала с открытыми глазами и спиной чувствовала, что Зои тоже не спит. Что-то должно было произойти. Сквозь стены трейлера было отлично слышно все, что происходило снаружи. Задребезжали ворота, открылась дверь… С кем-то говорил Джек. Разговор резко перешел на повышенные тона, затем на крик, пронзительно завизжала женщина, и вдруг резко замолчала на высокой ноте. Потом Джек пошел назад, и по звуку было очевидно, что он кого-то волочил по земле.

Зои то ли вздохнула то ли всхлипнула, попыталась лечь удобнее. Мия закрыла глаза.

— Эви хочет друзей, — тихо произнесла она и добавила. — Даже если они этого не хотят.

Мия забывала. Забывала то, что было, то, что произошло, и то, что вспомнила. Зои рассказывала ей про записку — по ее словам, уже в третий раз. Мия только покачала головой. Не помнит.

— Значит, ты что-то действительно знаешь, — Зои говорила шепотом, как будто это может спасти их от Эвелины. — Что-то, что может ей навредить или спасти нас!

Зои смотрела с надеждой, и Мие больно ее разочаровывать. Она не помнила. Не помнила даже, как попала сюда, хотя Зои утверждала, что она что-то рассказывала один раз. Не помнила ничего конкретного про девочку.

Зато легко вспоминает другое. _Как легко свежевать человека кухонным ножом, когда он уже не дергается — Джек вскрыл ему горло, и теперь весь пол залит кровью. Кажется, у него сломалась машина, и он обратился за помощью к Бейкерам. И он не понравился Эви, она не захотела делать его своим другом. Значит, пойдет на обед. Маргарет бегает вокруг и причитает, чтобы они работали быстрее, у нее уже посуда на огне стоит. Джеку даже приходится на нее прикрикнуть, пока Мия, засунув руки чуть ли не по локоть, достает печень. Внутренности еще теплые, печень выскальзывает из пальцев, и Мия недовольно ворчит. Джек успокаивает ее — молодая еще, научится хозяйству. Тяжело вздыхает Маргарет, но, когда Мия достает-таки печень, радостно берет ее прямо в руки и убегает на кухню. Мия же поворачивается обратно к уже холодеющему телу. Еще много чего разделывать…_  
  
Зои легонько толкнула ее в плечо, и Мия быстро заморгала, приходя в себя.

— Опять все это вспоминаешь? — участливо спрашивает она. Мия не помнила, чтобы рассказывала об этом Зои, но кивнула в ответ.

— Ужас, — Зои достала из-за кровати пачку сигарет, закурила. — Ладно, про корабль она тебе не дает вспомнить. А другое? Ты помнишь, что было до того, как ты сюда попала? Семья, работа? Парень был?

— Муж, — уверенно ответила Мия. — Я была замужем.

Зои тихо присвистнула, затянулась. Мия же осторожно перебирала воспоминания.

_«Опять уезжаешь?»_

_«Я быстро вернусь, ты же знаешь»_

_«Мне не нравится, что ты постоянно в командировках. Мия, пожалуйста, пообещай, что вернешься»_

_«Итан, не драматизируй! Обычная командировка, ничего страшного»_

Она же верила в эти слова. А теперь — она здесь, неспособная убежать из старого дома. Даже лицо мужа вспоминалось с трудом…

Внутри что-то шевельнулось, и Мия почувствовала интерес Эвелины к ее последним воспоминаниям.

— Нет! — Мия вскочила. — Нет, не смей! Не трогай его!

Под удивленным взглядом Зои, она вскочила и выбежала из трейлера, рванула к воротам. Но у самых ворот остановилась как вкопанная, не в силах двигаться, и словно чьи-то руки обняли ее за поясницу, заставляя уснуть.

— От семьи не уходят, мамочка. Семью собирают, — пропел на ухо детский голос.

Мия не знала, сколько прошло времени между моментами, когда она пришла в себя в очередной раз. Она видела обитые стены подвальной камеры, куда ее, похоже, заперли. Тогда она еще могла как-то осознавать себя и пытаться вспомнить. Но иногда она «просыпалась» и в другие моменты, когда ее мыслями и телом управляла маленькая ненормальная девочка. Когда она преследовала и убивала людей, которых почему-то так и тянуло в старый заброшенный дом. _Вот полицейский, приехавший на непонятный вызов, пытается перехватить ее руку, но Мия вырывается из захвата, хватает со стола вилку и всаживает ему в глаз, а потом медленно вынимает, смотря на яблоко на зубчиках, на тянущийся нерв… Вот подходит к двум людям — у одного связаны руки, а второй пытается старой ножовкой разрезать путы. Мия всаживает ему в спину верный нож, протыкая насквозь, отбрасывает тело и обходит второго, запрокидывая ему голову…_

Это все хотелось не помнить, в то время как самое главное из её памяти отчаянно ускользало. В те редкие моменты, когда Мия лежала в своей камере в подвале, она пыталась уже не вспомнить, она пыталась не забыть ту жизнь, что у нее когда-то была. Отца с матерью, дом через дорогу, мужа… И когда в один момент Мия пришла в себя от чужого прикосновения и увидела перед собой его лицо, то сначала подумала, что уже сходит с ума. Но Итан и вправду здесь.

Но он не должен быть здесь! Она не звала его! Нельзя, нельзя, чтобы и он попался, стал одним из… таких. Но у Эвелины другие планы. Мия отчаянно сопротивлялась, но заснула, перестала быть тут…

Она пришла в себя от резкой боли. Что-то тяжелое выпало из рук. Мия бросила мимолетный взгляд вниз и увидела бензопилу Джека. Итан перед ней, бледный, перепуганный и целился в нее из пистолета. Вместо левой руки — обрубок, из которого еще толчками выходит кровь.

_И Эви заставляет Мию вспомнить. Вспомнить, как она кидалась на Итана с ножом. Как прибила к стене за ладонь, воткнув в нее отвертку. Как бензопила легко вошла в плоть, отрубая кисть руки, которой Итан пытался защититься…_

Мия успевает прошептать «Я люблю тебя» под злой смех Эвелины, прежде чем снова отключиться.  
***

— Думаешь, выйдет? — в голосе Зои так и сквозил скепсис, пока она копалась среди инструментов в гараже.

— Как будто у нас есть варианты, — Мия зябко обхватила себя руками за плечи. — Нужно хотя бы попытаться. Иначе…

— Иначе мы все станем большой и дружной семьей, — закончила Зои, забираясь на полку чуть ли не по пояс. — Уродов. Да, ты права. У него еще есть время. Надеюсь, выйдет. А я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь.

Она спрыгнула на пол, скептически осмотрела найденный строительный степлер.

— А ты лучше спрячься куда-нибудь. Это, конечно, не гарантия, но…

— Но я постараюсь не сделать еще хуже. Я поняла, — Мия рассеяно кивнула.

Зои мрачно хмыкнула и поспешно убежала из гаража. Времени до ужина было немного, а дел хватало. Мия вздохнула и пошла в другую сторону.

«Мы станем семьей, раз уж ты приехал.»


End file.
